


Let Me Show You Around

by anemic_cinema



Series: City Girl/Farm Girl [2]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Kissing, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie gives Andrea the grand tour of the farm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Show You Around

“So how did the trip to the pharmacy go?” Glenn asked, shoveling the condoms and lube out of Andrea's bag and into his own.

Andrea shrugged and attempted to be casual. “Oh, it was ok. Maggie's a swell girl.” She couldn't prevent a sly grin from flitting across her face.

Unfortunately for her, Glenn was observant. “Holy shit. You did not.” 

“What?” Andrea zipped up her backpack, avoiding looking him in the eye.

“You did didn't you? Oh my God, you totally did it with Maggie didn't you?” Glenn slapped his hand over his mouth, pretending to be scandalized. “Damn, you're a regular lady Casanova.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about. And furthermore, a lady never tells.” Andrea winked at him, and Glenn busted out laughing. 

“What the hell are y'all laughing about.” Daryl joined him, a little confused by how they were acting. 

“Oh it's nothing,” Glenn snorted back a laugh, “Andrea had a really good time getting stuff at the pharmacy with Maggie.” He said the young woman's name with a sing-song lilt. 

Andrea smacked his arm. “You just keep that information between us and the fence post. I don't need the others talking about what I may or may not have been doing, and who I've been doing it with.” 

“Scout's honor, it doesn't go further than here.” Glenn shook his head. “But I will say this: way to go Andrea!” He high fived the blonde. 

“I have no goddamn idea what y'all are talkin' 'bout, so you don't gotta worry 'bout me sayin' nothin'.” Daryl snatched the backpack from Glenn. “Didya get the stuff?”

“Sure did. Y'all enjoy it now.” Andrea sauntered off with a wave, leaving Daryl looking slightly red-faced and Glenn still giggling. 

**

The next day brought the usual. Breakfast. People being assigned chores. Andrea volunteered to patrol the perimeter of the farm, much to Lori's dismay. She'd wanted to get the blonde to do laundry with her, but Andrea was too quick. Chores like cooking and cleaning held zero interest to her, and she did everything she could to avoid them. As Andrea ambled out towards the fences by the fields, a shotgun slung across her shoulders, she spied Maggie walking towards her. Her breath caught in her throat when she got a good look at the younger woman. She was wearing her straw cowboy hat, a brown and yellow floral print dress that ended right above her knees, and beat-up boots. The ensemble was incredibly sexy on her.

“'Morning. Rick told me you were gonna patrol the farm. I'll show you around.” Maggie moved her head in the direction of the dirt road by the fence. “Follow me.”

Andrea nodded and did as she was told. Maggie chatted away, explaining the lay of the property, how far the fields went, how many animals were on the farm, etc. Andrea could only give short answers, as she was too distracted by Maggie walking in front of her. She was not the type to ogle or objectify other women, but after their interlude in the pharmacy her mind kept drifting back to how Maggie looked underneath her, and how much she hoped that it would happen again. 

“You know, you're doing a pretty terrible job at keeping a look out considering that you keep staring at my ass.” Maggie looked over her shoulder and smirked. 

Andrea flushed. “Sorry. Didn't mean to stare.”

Maggie giggled. “It's ok, I think I like it when you look.” She turned around and gave a little hip wiggle at Andrea. “I wore this dress with you in mind, you know. Do you like it?”

“Yeah, it's really nice. It suits you.” Andrea felt like her heart was in her throat. “So you picked it out with me in mind?”

“You bet. You wanna know why?” Maggie got close enough to whisper to Andrea. “It's easy access.” The brunette took the older woman's hand and guided it up the dress to her ass. Andrea gasped when her hand rested on soft flesh. Apparently, Maggie had forgone underwear that day. 

“It's nice and private here.” Maggie pointed to a small copse of trees by the road. “I think you need a break from all your hard work. Dontcha think?” She smiled coyly at Andrea, biting her bottom lip. 

Andrea just kissed her hard, her hands holding the back of her head and knocking off her hat. Maggie put her arms around her neck and kissed her back with just as much ardor, her tongue slipping into the blonde's mouth. Andrea grabbed her waist and began moving towards the trees, still kissing her. Andrea managed to place her gun safely on the ground before they collapsed at the foot of an oak, Maggie's dress hitching up to reveal her naked lower half. The older woman caressed Maggie's hip, her hand moving back to her ass and giving it a good squeeze. Everything about Maggie was soft and delightful, and Andrea wished there was a way she could just touch all of her at once. 

The brunette slipped her hands up Andrea's tank top and unclasped her bra. There was a moment of awkwardness as she tried to remove it while the older woman was still wearing said tank top and an open button down shirt. Finally, Andrea simply yanked her shirt up, her breasts exposed. Maggie attacked them with her mouth, licking and sucking at her nipples until Andrea was gasping and begging for more. 

“I want to taste you this time.” Maggie murmured before giving one of the nipples a gentle bite. “Take your jeans off.” 

“Ho-hold on.” Andrea cupped her face and turned it up towards her. “Are you sure you wanna do that without protection?”

Maggie sighed and sat up. “You know, you've got a point. Listen, the last time I was tested was a year ago, and they didn't find anything. I haven't had any sexual partners since then except for my hands and my Hitachi Magic Wand. What about you?”

“I was tested not too long before everything went to hell in a handbasket, and they said I was fine. Wait, you've got a Hitachi Magic Wand?” Andrea tried to contain her excitement. They didn't call it the Cadillac of vibrators for nothing. 

“Yes, and I will totally use it on you if you want.” Maggie leaned in for a kiss. “I'm ok with going down on you without protection, if you're game that is.” 

Andrea figured if there was anyone she could trust right then and now, it was Maggie. Her whole life was one giant list of risks at this point, and what Maggie was proposing was pretty low compared to all the others. She unbuckled her belt and shimmed out of her jeans and underwear. Placing them underneath herself so that she wouldn't get grass stains on her ass, she looked at Maggie with a smile. 

“Come and get it then.” She crooked her finger at her.

Maggie gave her a long, passionate kiss, ending it by nipping at her bottom lip. Slowly, she slid down, placing kisses and licks on the older woman's skin all along the way. When she reached Andrea's hips, she couldn't resist biting and sucking at her hipbones. 

“Fuck! Didn't have you figured for a biter.” Andrea wheezed out. It was funny how little things could make it hard for you to breathe. 

“Mm, it's just that you have such pretty skin, it makes me want to leave my mark on it.” She bit down harder on the skin where the hip met the upper thigh, sucking on it a bit. Andrea gasped and shivered, knowing full well there was no way that wasn't going to leave a bruise. And she did not mind in the least. 

“Oh god, that's good.” Andrea spread her legs a little. “But please, I don't think I can wait anymore.”

Maggie kissed her inner thighs, and took a good long look at what she had in front of her. Andrea's cunt was framed by golden curls, and she could see hints of pinkish flesh underneath them. Placing her hands on either side of it, she spread it open so she could take a better look. She was on her stomach now, flat on the ground. Inching forward, the younger woman dipped her tongue in between the lips of the blonde's cunt, dragging it up to her clit, against which she pressed a gentle kiss. 

“You taste so good.” Maggie said, looking up at Andrea. She kept her eyes trained on Andrea's face as she wrapped her lips around the hard clit and began to lick it. It was stiff against her tongue, and the older woman's reaction was encouraging. She placed her hands on Maggie's head, petting her as she licked and sucked. Andrea's hips rocked against the friction of the younger woman's lips and tongue. Logically, she knew she should be keeping an eye out for walkers, or worse, any of the others in the group or members of Maggie's family. But Maggie was so damn good at giving head that all she could focus on was the woman between her legs. 

“Suck me harder, please.” Andrea breathed out. She'd often joked in the past that the way to her heart was through her clit, and the brunette was definitely getting there. 

Maggie smiled and delivered. As she sucked at the small yet powerful nub, her tongue flicked across it rhythmically. Her first girlfriend had taught her that trick. And what a trick it was. It had Andrea coming in no time, much to Maggie's delight. She laid her tongue flat against Andrea's cunt, tasting her and feeling the pulses from the orgasm as it passed. She sat up slowly, grinning. Roguishly, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. 

“I hope you liked that, because I liked it.” She climbed up on Andrea's lap, kissing her, letting her taste her own cunt on the younger woman's lips. “I liked it a lot. I don't know if I'm ever going to be able to walk past you now without wanting to go down on my knees and eat your pussy.” She giggled, the thought both amusing and arousing to her.

Andrea tugged Maggie's dress up and slid her hands over the brunette's ass. “Lemme return the favor.” She kissed up Maggie's neck and gently bit her earlobe. “How do you want me?”

A shiver coursed through the younger woman when she felt Andrea's teeth on her. “Can I sit on your face? Is that ok by you?” 

“Mm, of course it is.” Their lips met again and they shared a dreamy kiss. Andrea pulled away and shimmied down so that she was lying on her back. Grasping Maggie's hips, she pulled her close to her mouth. When she gave the brunette's cunt a swipe of her tongue, she was rather impressed at how wet she was. 

“Jesus Christ girl, you're practically dripping.” She licked her cunt from bottom to top, enjoying its musky, slightly salty flavor. 

Maggie chuckled and gasped. “Oh you have no idea. I think I've been soaking wet since yesterday.” Her words faltered a little as Andrea's tongue grazed her clit. “ All I've been thinking about is how good it felt to be with you.” She began to move, desperate for more from Andrea. The older woman read her loud and clear, and focused her tongue on her clit, her tongue laying flat over it, then licking upwards. 

“Oh God, that's good. Oh Jesus, you're so good.” Maggie grabbed Andrea's hands and guided them up to her breasts. She slid down the straps of her dress and bra, and placed the blonde's hands on her chest. Andrea stroked and teased the younger woman's breasts as she ate her out, her tongue occasionally slipping inside of Maggie so she could really taste her. As far as she was concerned, she didn't want any other taste on her tongue for the foreseeable future. As long as she could stay on the farm, not have to do laundry, and have Maggie underneath her or on top of her, she'd be a happy camper. 

By the time Maggie was gripping onto her arms and letting out little shaky moans, Andrea was in total bliss. Even though it could be hard on the jaws and tongue, cunnilingus was her favorite way to show affection. The first orgasm that the younger woman experienced felt like a flutter against Andrea's tongue. The second one was much stronger, and the contractions of Maggie's cunt against her lips made her feel so goddamn happy. Making another woman come was one of the things Andrea always took great joy in, and at this rate, she figured she could find some measure of happiness again. 

Maggie collapsed next to Andrea, her cheeks flushed and her dress still hiked up. They laid side by side in the shade of the trees, listening to each others breathing, clothes is disarray. In the distance Andrea could hear a cow mooing. 

“I need to finish my patrol.” Andrea pulled Maggie close to kiss her. 

Maggie nodded. “Yeah...I probably shouldn't be gone too long. My dad might get worried. He's not sure if he can trust y'all yet.”

“He sure as hell can't trust me.” Andrea mused.

“Why?” The younger woman stood up and straightened out her clothes.

“'Cause I have designs on his daughter.” Andrea refastened her bra and pulled down her shirt. “I don't think he'd take too kindly to that.” She slid on her underwear and pants and glanced over at Maggie. She was still blushing, and was smiling from ear to ear.

“I don't think he'd guess that it would be you. I think he'd more concerned about the men.” 

“And that's his big mistake,” Andrea put her arms around Maggie, “because while he's not looking I'm gonna sweep you off your feet and carry you off.” 

After a few quick kisses, Andrea grabbed the shotgun and they walked back onto the path. Andrea picked up and dusted off Maggie's hat and placed it back on her head. For a little while, they walked arm in arm, until they began to circle back towards the house. As they got neared, Maggie grabbed Andrea, pushed her against the wood fence, and kissed her hard. 

When she pulled away she whispered “I can still taste my cum on your lips,” to the older woman, then laughed when she saw how red Andrea's cheeks turned. 

“Next time, lets do it in my bed.” Maggie kissed both her cheeks. “Until then, I'll be thinking of you.” With another kiss and a caress to the blonde's cheek, Maggie ambled back to the house, leaving Andrea wanting more. 

“That girl is gonna kill me.” The older woman muttered.


End file.
